Harte Schale, Weicher Kern
by jetgum2107
Summary: Hermine will gegen Snapes Unterrichtsmethoden angehen, lest selbst was draus wird! Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Gehört alles J.K. Rowling, die das tolle HP Universum erschaffen hat!_

_Ich leih mir die Charas nur mal aus, verdiene damit aber kein Geld!_

_Soooo, und nu mal kurz Vorweg, bin neu hier g_

_Das ist meine erste FF und sie ist nicht gebetat. Die Story wird sich über 2-4 Kapitel erstrecken. Will ja erst mal klein anfangen, hihi._

_Ich weiß, dass die Story keine Autoren Qualität hat, aber ich hoffe ihr lest sie trotzdem gern. Hab mir auch wirklich mühe gegeben _

_LG, jetgum_

**Harte Schale, Weicher Kern**

Hermine wartete bis alle aus dem Unterrichtsraum verschwanden. „Professor Snape, dürfte ich etwas mit Ihnen besprechen?", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, doch innerlich klopfte ihr Herz schon etwas, denn Snape´s Reaktionen konnte man einfach nie erahnen. „Was gibt es denn noch Miss Granger? Wenn es länger dauert kommen sie besser heute Abend nach dem Essen in mein Büro, denn ich habe noch einen Haufen Klausuren zu korrigieren!", sprach Snape mit ernster aber nicht übermäßig fieser Stimme. Innerlich hoffte er Hermine´s gewünschtes Gespräch mit ihm zu verkürzen, denn er wusste dass ihre Unterhaltungen immer ewig andauern und auch sehr anstrengend sein können, ebenso wusste er dass ihr die Drohung ihn heute Abend allein aufzusuchen missfallen würde. Also müsste sie sich jetzt und hier auf ein kurzes Gespräch beschränken. „Professor, ich denke das Thema ist zu wichtig um es kurz zu erläutern und dann im Raum stehen zu lassen. Ich werde nach dem Essen in Ihr Büro kommen.", gab Hermine vorsichtig zum Besten. Snape stutze, diese Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet. Er ließ sich seine Verwunderung natürlich nicht anmerken, dass einzige was er von sich gab war: „Ich erwarte Sie um 21 Uhr Miss Granger. Sie haben mich nun genug aufgehalten, gehen sie!", und seine letzen Worte klangen wieder so herabwürdigend wie immer. Hermine verließ schnellen Schrittes Snape´s Büro.

Er sah ihr hinterher Schon ein wenig bewundernswert diese Miss Granger, hat keine Angst davor mit mir allein eine Diskussion zu beginnen…´ Er lächelte ein wenig bei diesem Gedanken und ebenfalls nahm er sich vor es ihr heute Abend nicht allzu schwer zu machen, sie hatte schließlich Mut das musste man ihr lassen.

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte einen Moment mit dem Rücken an ihr. Oh man, in was hab ich mich da nur reingeritten. Aber ich werde es ihm heute Abend nicht leicht machen, ich werde nicht nachgeben…!´ sich selbst weiter gut zuredend und tief ein und ausatmend, begab sie sich zu „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe", denn die Pause neigte sich nun auch schon dem Ende zu.

„WAS HAST DU VOR!", schrie Ron sie an, als Hermine ihnen beim Abendessen von ihrem bevorstehenden Treffen mit Snape erzählte. Harry war gar nicht mehr im Stande etwas zu sagen im klappte die Kinnlade runter und er konnte gerade noch eine Ladung Erbsen vor dem herausrollen bewahren indem er seinem Mund reflexartig schloss und sich dabei kräftig auf die Zunge biss. „Ich werde nachher mit Snape über sein Verhalten uns gegenüber reden, was ist so schlimm daran!", fragte sie mit gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit, denn selbstverständlich wusste sie was so schlimm daran war. „Snape wird dich umbringen!", sagte Ron in einem Das-kannst-du-dir-doch-denken Ton. „Sei nicht albern Ron", erwiderte Hermine, „wenn ich versuche vernünftig mit ihm zu reden kann doch nichts schief gehen." Doch dies sagte sie nur um sich selber zu beruhigen. „Er wird dich durch die Abschlussprüfungen fallen lassen!", prophezeite Harry, der wieder in der Lage war zu reden. „Das soll der sich mal wagen!", voller Zorn über Harry´s Kommentar, über die doch langsam auftretende Angst und über ihre Torheit sich überhaupt auf dieses Treffen einzulassen, stand Hermine vom Tisch auf und verließ ohne einen Bissen gegessen zu haben den Saal. Sie ging hoch in ihr Zimmer um sich zumindest etwas auf das Treffen vorzubereiten, wenn auch nur seelisch. Es war 20:34 Uhr viel Zeit blieb ihr also auch nicht mehr. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich die Szene wie sie gleich ablaufen könnte vorzustellen. Seltsamerweise war sie gar nicht schlimm, Snape benahm sich Hermine gegenüber sogar annähernd höflich. Plötzlich schrak sie hoch, sie sah auf ihre Uhr: 20:58h. Oh nein, verdammt ich muss eingenickt sein. In zwei Minuten schaffe ich es sicherlich nicht hinunter in Snape´s Büro. Rasch erhob sie sich vom Bett, griff zu ihrer Bürste und kämmte sich schnell das lange hellbraune, sanft gewellte Haar. Da sie ihren Hogwarts Pullunder ausgezogen hatte bevor sie sich hinlegte, betrachtete sie sich nun nur in weißer Bluse und üblichem Rock im Spiegel. Sie entschied sich dafür ihre Verspätung bei Snape möglichst gering zu halten und wirbelte ohne Pullunder und Umhang aus ihrem Zimmer, dem Gemeinschaftsraum und den Treppen hinunter zu Snapes Büro. Als sie vor seiner Tür stand sah sie erneut auf die Uhr: 21:04h. Das geht ja gut los, dachte sie sich bevor sie noch einmal tief einatmete um wieder einen normalen Puls zu bekommen, denn vom rennen war sie ganz außer Atem. Sie klopfte an. Nun gibt es kein zurück mehr´, war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie von Snape herein gebeten wurde und dessen auch folge leistete.

„4 Minuten zu spät Miss Granger, Sie wollen doch auf Ihre letzten Hogwarts Tage nicht noch schlampig werden, oder?", sagte Snape mit ernster Stimme zu ihr. Bevor Hermine jedoch antworten konnte fügte er mit einem hauch Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme hinzu:" Da dies jedoch ein außerschulisches Gespräch ist, werde ich darüber hinwegsehen." Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und es sah so aus als dachte er bis eben über eine Zaubertrankformel nach die ihm unbekannt zu seien schien. Sein Blick erhob sich nun auch endlich und er sah Hermine an, die immer noch an der Tür zu Snapes Büro stand. Sie traute sich nicht, ohne seine Anweisung, sich weiter in diesem Raum zu bewegen. Snape betrachtete Hermine einige Zeit, wohl weil sie nur mit Bluse und Rock bekleidet vor ihm stand. ´Hübsch ist sie geworden, ihr Körper hat sich absolut ihrer psychischen Reife angeglichen´, dachte er sich als er sie beobachtete. Hermine war sich sicher sie würde nun eine Zurechtweisung aufgrund ihres Auftretens bekommen, es passierte jedoch nichts dergleichen. Snape gab noch nicht mal ein Kommentar ab, stattdessen bat er sie auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch platz zunehmen. Langsam ging Hermine tiefer in den Raum, auf zu Snape zu, immer darauf bedacht seinem Blick standzuhalten. Sie setzte sich und er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Nun, über was wollten sie mit mir reden Miss Granger?", sagte Snape mit ruhiger, wohlklingender Stimme. Diese Stimme ist auch Hermine nicht entgangen, sie bemerkte zum ersten Mal seine tiefe und warme Stimme. Sie sah in seine Augen, Snape schaute sanft zurück. ´Diese Augen, ich habe sie noch nie als schön empfunden. Er benimmt sich so ganz anders als in seinem Unterricht… waren Hermine´s Gedanken und sie vergaß ganz und gar auf seine Frage einzugehen. Sie sah seinen Oberkörper an und ihre Augen folgten den Armen, die auf seinem Tisch ruhten, und hielten bei seinen Händen kurz inne. Auf einmal wirkten sogar diese gefühlvoll auf sie, was war nur mit ihr los, schließlich wollte sie ihn hier in eine für sie gut endende Diskussion verwickeln. Dann schaute sie auf das Blatt Pergament unter seinen Händen. Snape ergriff das Wort und natürlich waren ihm Hermine´s interessierte Blicke nicht entgangen:" Ich habe vorhin dieses Rezept für einen Zaubertrank gefunden, allerdings kommt es mir nicht bekannt vor und ich versuche nachzuvollziehen was aus dieser Mixtur entstehen könnte." Wieder diese warme Stimme, sie drang in Hermine ein und lies sie kurz nach Luft schnappen. „Nun, würden Sie mich für einen kurzen Moment entschuldigen, vielleicht finden Sie ja in der Zeit auch Ihre Stimme wieder", mit einem neckischen Unterton in dieser Äußerung verließ Snape durch eine, hinter seinem Schreibtisch befindliche Tür, den Raum. Peinlich berührt durch ihre Schweigsamkeit saß Hermine nun allein in Snapes Büro und schaute sich ein wenig um, alles hier hatte seine Ordnung. ´Das war von ihm zu erwarten´, dachte sie sich. Schon kam Snape wieder in den Raum, er hatte sich seines Umhangs, seiner Weste und seinem weißen Hemd entledigt und hatte sich stattdessen ein dunkelgraues Hemd angezogen. Die zwei oberen Knöpfe vom Hemd hatte er offen gelassen und die Ärmel waren bis zum Ellenbogen säuberlich aufgekrempelt.

Hermine schaute ihn verwundert an und dafür gab es mehrere Gründe. Zum Ersten hatte sie Snape noch nie ohne seinen Umhang gesehen, innerlich musste sie sich selber eingestehen, dass dieser Anblick gar nicht so übel war, Snape war groß, schlank und hatte seltsamerweise plötzlich eine beschützende Ausstrahlung bekommen. Über letzteren Gedanken musste Hermine schmunzeln. Des Weiteren war sie überrascht, dass Snape überhaupt vor ihr in solch einer Kleidung auftreten mochte, denn durch den abgelegten Umhang hatte er auch ein Stück von seiner Autorität abgelegt und dessen war er sich sicherlich bewusst. Da Hermine immer noch außer Stande war etwas zu sagen, ergriff Snape erneut das Wort: „Ich dachte ich passe mich dem Auftreten meiner Schülerin an", sprach Snape in einem ungezwungenen netten Ton. Hermine lächelte ihn daraufhin nur an, ´Ist ja interessant, so einen Snape gibt es also doch. Wenn Ron und Harry ihn so sehen würden, würden sie denken er sei verhext´. „Nun Miss Granger um was geht es denn?", wollte Snape nun endlich wissen. „Nunja, Professor, … , hmm, wie soll ich sagen, … , also", stammelte Hermine vor sich hin, „ es geht um ihre Art uns zu Unterrichten!" ,schoss es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Snape, der sich derweil wieder auf seinen Stuhl am Schreibtisch hingesetzt hatte, ließ seine Augen auf Hermine ruhen und nach einem kurzen Moment offensichtlichem Nachdenkens zog er langsam seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. Ein Ausdruck von ´Hab ich´s doch gewusst, lag in seinem Gesicht und er bat Hermine Fortzufahren. „Besonders geht es um ihre herabwürdigenden Bemerkungen, ihre Art den Unterricht voranzubringen will ich hier absolut nicht kritisieren, aber die Art wie sie mit vielen Schülern umgehen. Wenn jemandem mal etwas misslingt, sollten Sie nicht noch weiter auf ihm rumhacken, dass macht doch alles nur noch schlimmer. Und um so was zu erkennen muss man kein Gelehrter sein, dazu reicht auch gesunder Zaubererverstand. Ein junges Mädchen aus dem ersten Schuljahr kam neulich zu mir und hat sich bei mir ausgeweint, nicht weil ihr etwas in Ihrem Unterricht nicht gelungen ist, sondern weil sie ganz einfach Angst vor Ihnen hat! Professor, liegt es denn wirklich in Ihrer Absicht, dass Ihre Schüler Angst vor Ihnen haben sollen. Glauben Sie mir, den Respekt vor Ihnen wird keiner Ihrer Schüler jemals verlieren, aber die Angst sollte man ihnen doch nehmen…!", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus, doch ihr Tonfall war ganz ruhig, sachlich und zum Schluss schon etwas einfühlend. Snape atmete, deutlich erkennbar, tief ein und aus und Hermine dachte sie hätte nun den gerade neu entdeckten Snape wieder verschreckt und der schon bekannte Snape würde ihr nun am liebsten an den Hals springen und sie erwürgen. „Nun Miss Granger," , begann Snape langsam und alles andere als barsch und unfreundlich seine Erwiderung auf Hermine´s Aussage, „ich dachte mir schon das es darum gehen würde. Was sollte es denn sonst noch für einen Grund geben der Sie zu mir führt…?" Seine Frage war eher rhetorisch und Hermine erkannte dies auch, doch sogleich wunderte sie sich auch über diese Frage, denn irgendwie glaubte sie einen winzigen Hauch von Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme zu hören. Bevor Hermine ihre Gedanken aber weiter ausführen konnte, erhob sich Snape elegant von seinem Stuhl, begann geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze im Raum umherzulaufen und fand den Anschluss an seiner rhetorischen Frage. „Ihr Engagement ist schon bewundernswert, denn meine Bemerkungen Ihnen gegenüber sind ja noch harmlos, also müssen Sie schon einen starken Drang haben sich für Ihre Mitschüler einzusetzen, wie typisch für eine Gryffindor! Nunja kommen wir zum Punkt. Ich habe nicht vor, auf Ihr Bitten hin, meine Art mit den Schülern umzugehen zu ändern. Und bevor Sie mir ins Wort fallen, lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass ich nicht dazu bereit bin mit Ihnen eine Diskussion darüber zu beginnen. Wenn das alles war, bitte ich Sie mein Büro zu verlassen!", sprach Snape mit ruhiger aber fester Stimme.

TBC

_Das war´s erst mal g_

_Ich würd mich riesig über konstruktive Reviews freuen!_

_Hugs, Jet_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: siehe Chap 1._

_Erst einmal VIEEELEN DANK für die Reviews, dass sind echt verdammt gute Egoschübe –g-_

_Und sorry, dass es ganze 4 Monate bis zum Upload gebraucht hat…:-( _

_Naina1986: Mir gefällt das Pairing auch… Aber ich finde es doch recht anspruchsvoll über die beiden zu schreiben –mal zugeben muss- Hoffe dir gefällt dieses Chap._

_Inezsnape: Schön, dass dir die Beschreibung gefallen hat…Wäre wirklich mal ein netter Anblick, hihi._

_Dee082: Danke für den Tipp mit den Absätzen! Ich werd das erste Chap deshalb auch noch mal überarbeiten. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum Snape so nett geworden ist. Kam einfach so aus meinen Fingern…-g- Muss er jetzt durch…_

_Hermine87: Mensch, vielen Dank für den Hinweis mit den Reviews. Das hät ich echt nicht rausgefunden...! Auf was man hier so alles achten muss, hihi…_

_Crimegirl: Danke für dein liebes Review!_

_FreezersGirl55: Weiter geht´s –lach- Hat doch gar nicht so lang gedauert…-versteck-_

_Jessy2104: Ich hoffe, dieses Chap lässt dich besser lesen! Dir ebenfalls danke für den Tipp!_

_Cyberrat: Schön zu hören, dass ich genau deinen Geschmack getroffen hab! –g-_

_Nicky: Danke für dein Review!_

_cuteGinny: Ich hoffe das Absatz-Problem ist hier besser gelöst…_

_Sevena: Ja, LOL… Der Logikfehler… Kann ja ma passieren –g- Aber das zeigt doch, dass du meine Story von Anfang an intensiv gelesen hast, hihi._

_VirginiaBlack: „Bald" ist relativ, besonders bei mir –g-_

_Saxas13: Mensch, i hoff du hast dir net wehgetan. So beim „auf die Knie fallen"… Ich bin auch net so gut Versichert. Und aus eigener Studentenkasse kann ich die Arztrechnung sicher nicht bezahlen –g- Auf geht´s………_

_**Chap2.**_

Hermine hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet, wie er durch den Raum lief, die Art wie er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken hielt und wie er seine Finger massierte. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er schon eine gewisse Wirkung auf sie hatte. Die hatte er zwar vorher auch schon, aber diesmal mischte sich noch eine Art von Faszination, ja schon fast Begehrung in ihre Blicke mit denen sie Snape verfolgte.

Hermine hatte nur am Rande seine Worte wahrgenommen und konnte sie auch gar nicht richtig verarbeiten. Snape lief wieder hinter sein Pult und blieb dort stehen. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Pult ab und blickte durch seine unglaublich aufregenden schwarzen Augen hinunter auf Hermine. Erst als diese wieder einigermaßen im Stande war klar zu denken, bemerkte sie die peinliche Situation, zumal sie gar nicht mehr wusste was Snape zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Man sah ihm zwar nichts an aber innerlich flehte Snape, dass Hermine doch endlich verschwinden sollte, denn er begann sie plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen zu sehen, nämlich als junge wunderschöne Frau. Snape wusste, das dieses Denken sehr gefährlich war, doch er konnte es nicht unterdrücken, zu stark wurde er von ihr angezogen. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sie nichts von ihrer Wirkung auf ihn wusste, jedoch musste er sie einfach loswerden, sonst könnte er nicht mehr lange Herr über diese Lage sein.

Bei Merlin, sie war einfach wunderschön, wie sie dort vor ihm auf dem Stuhl saß, ihre Beine graziös übereinander gelegt, die Hände auf ihrem Schoß ruhend, mit offenem, sanft gewelltem Haar und Augen in denen man(n) ertrinken könnte. Und was ihre Attraktivität noch um das Vielfache steigerte war ihre unbeschreibliche Intelligenz und ihre Wortgewandtheit.

Snape hatte es ihr selbstverständlich nie gesagt, aber er sah sie, seit einiger Zeit schon, als ihm ebenbürtig. In ihr hatte er seinen idealen Gesprächs- und Konfrontationspartner gefunden, wenn auch nur begrenzt auf die Unterrichtsstunden.

Unsanft riss Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nur an ihrem Timing muss sie noch arbeiten´, dachte er sich. „Gut, ähm, ich denke ich bin somit entlassen?" „Haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich habe sie soeben bereits gebeten mein Büro zu verlassen!" entgegnete Snape mit einem leichten Schmunzeln in seinem Tonfall.

Hermine wurde knallrot, und ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen stand sie auf und lief eilig zur Tür.

Verdammt, ich will doch gar nicht das sie geht! Ihre Gesellschaft ist einfach angenehm, ich muss was unternehmen…diese Gedanken schossen Snape unüblicherweise durch den Kopf, als er sie zur Tür eilen sah, und sofort viel ihm die Rezeptur für den unbekannten Zaubertrank wieder ein.

„Miss Granger?" Hermine zuckte zusammen, blieb aber stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, „Professor?". „Vielleicht würden Sie mir noch einen, na ja, einen _Gefallen _tun, und einen Blick auf diese Rezeptur werfen. Mit Hilfe Ihres unerschöpflichen Wissens könnte Ihnen vielleicht ein Geistesblitz zur Lösung verhelfen."

In seinem letzten Satz baute Snape gekonnt ein wenig Ironie mit ein, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn auch ernst gemeint hätte aussprechen können. Hermine blinzelte ihn fragend an. Er hat mich gebeten ihm einen Gefallen zu tun! Und diesen auch noch im Zusammenhang mit einer Hilfe in SEINEM Spezialgebiet, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Professor, ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen eine Hilfe wäre, meine Kenntnisse reichen zwar durchaus für Ihren Unterricht, aber sicherlich nicht um Ihnen bei einem Trank zu helfen, den noch nicht einmal sie deuten können!", sagte Hermine mit ruhiger, nüchterner Stimme.

Kein Wunder das ich so eine Antwort bekomme, sie kann sich sicherlich besseres vorstellen, als mit mir über eine Trank Rezeptur zu grübeln´, Snape bemerkte nicht, dass seine Enttäuschung sich nicht nur auf seine Gedanken beschränkte, sondern sich auch in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Hermine jedoch entging dies nicht.

Zum ersten Mal sah sie Snape´s Gesicht in einem sanften Ausdruck und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr das Gesicht, in das sie nun mit Verwunderung blickte, gefiel.

_Bitte wieder viele nette Reviews…-g-_

_Hoffe euch hat´s gefallen?_

_LG, jet_


End file.
